Chapter 595
Chapter 595 is called "Oath". Cover In the Shonen Jump release, the chapter has no cover, instead a poster was issued displaying the entire crew of the Straw Hat Pirates relaxing on large puffs, with "tattoos" drawn with markers portraying various versions of the crew's Jolly Roger somewhere on them with the exception of Brook. A parchment in the lower right corner reads "It's astounding how fast the time fleets". Short Summary The whereabouts of the other Supernovas are revealed, as well as the one defeated by Blackbeard. It's none other then Jewelry Bonney who was first kept as his prisoner, then arrested by the Marines after her captors flee. Both Chopper and Sanji decide to remain for some time on the islands they were sent to, in order to get stronger. Long Summary Somewhere near Sabaody Archipelago, Law is discussing with his crew about not wanting to enter the New World yet, saying that in any case the One Piece will not disappear and that the others are free to fight each other without him. He then tells his men to follow the orders he gave them, in order for him to take the position he wants, to which his crew happily rejoices. On an unnamed Winter Island in the New World, X Drake and his crew confront the ones guarding the island, which according to them is one of Kaido's favorites, and taking their heads would anger the powerful pirate. Eager for a chance to confront the Emperor, Drake turns into his dinosaur form and gets ready to fight. Somewhere else in the New World, on a Spring Island, Apoo and his crew are fleeing from some big, striped boars. They become quite surprised when, trying to jump off a cliff, they continue running up into the air with the boars still chasing them. On a burning island in the New World, the Blackbeard Pirates are drinking and relaxing on their raft, which according to Teach is breaking apart, so they're waiting to meet the Marines for a battleship in exchange for Jewelry Bonney, who has been taken hostage by them. Teach approaches her, teasing her and telling her that he will set her free if she becomes his woman, to which Bonney responds by kicking him with her free legs. Van Augur informs his captain that the Marines do not seem willing to do the exchange, as Akainu is leading them. The Blackbeard Pirates flee in a hurry, leaving behind their chained prisoner. After asking her about the fled crew, the Admiral tells Bonney that he was worried when she escaped the World Government, but that now the problem is solved. Bonney angrily cries out that she will never forgive them. In the meantime, in Mariejois, Doflamingo is teasing some unknown representative of the World Government, telling him that Moriah, while on the verge of death, disappeared suddenly, to which the other replies that that's not a funny story. Doflamingo retorts that being a pirate, he could leave the Shichibukai anytime he wishes. In Torino Kingdom, Chopper has returned wearing a mask and claiming to be a friend of himself instead, "Chopper Mask", but the inhabitants recognize him. He asks them to let him stay on the island a while longer in order to study some plants he saw, which the locals claim can be made into potent medicines. They gladly accept, and one of them shows him the well-supplied library. Chopper realizes that despite that the inhabitants initially looked stupid they are in fact a knowledgable country. Chopper remembers some moments from his past, and then cries out to Luffy that he will get stronger even if it requires becoming a real monster. In Kamabakka Kingdom, Sanji and Ivankov are eating. Sanji notes both the taste and the power granted by the food they are eating, to which Ivankov replies that it is a dish called "Attack Cuisine," which makes peoples' bodies stronger and hearts purer. Sanji wonders if it is really possible to train the physique just by eating. He then asks Ivankov to teach him this art, but the Okama refuses, saying that its 99 recipes can only be learned by someone who has made his heart like a maiden's and learned Newkama Kenpo. Sanji angrily states that he is a man made to love women, to which Ivankov appreciates his rationality and gives him a challenge: he will have to steal the recipes from their respective masters, while at the same time escaping the other residents of the island who will be trying day and night to put a dress on him. If he wins, he will even be granted a ship; but if he loses, Ivankov wonders if he will be able to remain a man. After thinking about his past as well, and promising Luffy he will help him to become the Pirate King as his cook, Sanji accepts the challenge. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *The Blackbeard Pirates still have their raft. They were however on the verge of changing ship. *Jewelry Bonney is revealed to be the one who was defeated by Blackbeard, who also took her prisoner. She is later arrested by Admiral Akainu. *It is revealed that Doflamingo did not kill Moriah completely. *Chopper returns to Torino Kingdom to get stronger, and Sanji stays in Kamabakka Kingdom to do the same. *The Newkama's Attack Cuisine art is revealed. Characters Anime Episode Trivia *The poster released with Shonen Jump 2010 #37-38 double issue was made in order to commemorate the record print of One Piece volume 59 (3.2 million). *The poster's tag line "It's astounding how fast the time fleets" is a reference to "The Rocky Horror Picture Show".http://www.elyrics.net/read/r/rocky-horror-picture-show-lyrics/the-time-warp-lyrics.html References Site Navigation de:Sensei